hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arukādo Family
This page and property of Joaquim7210 * The Arukādo Family (アルカド家族,Arukado kazoku) Known for having very strong members and dangerous secrets, and one of the most influential and powerful families in the world, known whose blood is worth millions. Background The Arukādo family owns and lives in the black land, a dormant volcano in the Dentor region of Mimbo Republic near a deep river that goes to the known ocean, which is 3,722 meters (approximately 12,211 feet). Its property is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Cerberu and one and a norme Dragon attendants highly qualified in martial arts and. Only a few unrelated people have any idea of what's inside the property. Even the appearance of some family members is unknown to the general public, since a single picture of any member can be sold in the millions, since the identity of a single member is known only to a few individuals. Your family name alone can cause fear and terror in the underworld even more than the presence of the entire Phantom Branch. The children of the family are trained from birth in the art of combat, study, research, hunting although each family member has the privilege of choosing the specialty of their forte and taste as they grow. For example, the eldest daughter, Kany, seems to be a master of hunting; while the oldest, Apsu, is a notorious expert and an experienced. In every generation, there seems to be a child prodigy who would be named as heiress. Currently, the heir of the Arukādo business is Uranyjo, although he has stated that he has no desire to inherit the occupation of his family. It is believed that each member of the Arukādo family began their training from their date of birth. Children can also use weapons (firearms, bombs, swords, bows, axes ...), which are also appropriate based on their Nen abilities. Members can use a special transmitter in their business. The Seven Children They have a few classes of talent that make them unique: resistance to almost all kinds of venom, ability to withstand high power of electricity, and strength of movement has in their midst users of On as Jiro. Even at age they are able to fight and warriors. For example, the daughter of second daughter Maria, enrolled in the Fight Room at the age of six and arriving at the celebrated 200th floor for the eight year old. Another example is the youngest daughter, Mina, who was accepted into the Association, at the age of twelve altomatically while giving all the participants in a day. Many of Arukādo's abilities that are associated with snakes and dragons, wolves and bats, fairies, among others a unique old God its particular but respected elements are light and dark a seemingly revered symbol in his home's balance. During an intra-mission, when family members have conflicting ideals and principles, it is against the rules for them to kill each other. Estate Exterior Interior Household Members Arukādo Family. Servants. Guards. Associates and Family Friends Allowed. Servants To live on the property, they are constantly training every day. The stewards of Arukādo receive their training and education within the family patrimony with their members. They have a classroom, teacher and instructors. Butlers are executed if caught trapping the family, on or off Arukādo property. They also use heavy objects daily to increase their strength as: Double door: 200 kg. or about 440 pounds. (each part) Slippers: 20 kg or about 44 lbs. (each one) Mug / Cup: 20 kg. or about 44 pounds. Bule: 40 kg. or about 88 lbs. Chair: 60 kg. or about 132 pounds. Bathroom door: 500 kg. or about 1102 lbs. Mop and broom: 25 kg. or about 55 pounds. Water Bucket: 30 kg. or about 66 lbs. Fact: 50 kg.-150 kg. or about 110 pounds. -330 lbs. (In the anime of 1999, 100 kg or about 220 lbs.) Phone: 20 kg. or about 44 pounds. In addition, in the 2011 anime, all furniture and utensils (not specified) of the house weigh more than 20 kg. (approximately 44 lbs.) each. Servants have real value to the family, rather than mere servitude, or do not show more openly feelings. Yet many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a crush on them, to the point of taking sides with a family member who will have a conflict between them arise. History Under development. Family Rules Family Secrets Blood ' Some members of the Arukādo Family have a type of blood that always manifests itself in some members of the family. This draws the attention of people who are behind the powerful properties in this blood that heightens the strength and healing attributes that makes them unique . the interesting that is a trace only transmitted, the first child and the first daughter can skip a generation. A quantity 100 gm of Arukādo Pure blood equals 2 billion. A curious fact that reacts greatly to the Nen with On that if Tona overwhelming. The many willing to kidnap, or attack the family on behalf of their blood all without exception should bear in mind that their sage runs wealth and tragedy. Rare Blood Carriers Apsu Arukādo Uranyjo Arukādo Nike D. L. Arukādo Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Kel Arukādo Ookurikara Fate D. Arukādo Maria = Mari L. Arukādo '''On ' The oldest member of the House Apsu, and bearer of a forbidden power and in his case can be transmitted, only to his descendants but, all apparently manifest. It was discovered by his younger breeding brother that can be transmitted by, direct contact with blood and active On. This was assessed by the association of hunters in, especially by netero as a risk so it was asked, careful for this hand power to fall into the wrong bad. Users of On Apsu Arukādo Uranyjo Arukādo Nike D. L. Arukādo Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Kel Arukādo Ookurikara Fate D. Arukādo Maria = Mari L. Arukādo '''Weapons Plot Under development. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Males Category:Females Category:Organization Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Family Category:Group